


《红高跟》 chapter-15（完结章）

by 2483980249



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker Iron Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 丹麦女孩AU跨性别虫





	《红高跟》 chapter-15（完结章）

手里拽着蛛丝，遇见贼匪就凭着一身猛劲冲上去的那个人是Peter Parker,那时候的他，勇敢，不怕死，甚至会为了Tony Stark的一句话冲上战场正面迎击一群超级英雄，他可以迅速地抢过那个穿着蓝色制服的男人手上那块赫赫有名的盾并且用蛛丝把对方的手缠在一起，他也可以轻而易举地徒手接下冬日战士暴怒的一拳，他是Peter Parker，那个英勇无比的纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠。

可那个任务之后所有事情都变了，他找到了真正的自己，他不再是以前那个莽莽撞撞的小男孩儿。他成了她，她开始留起长发，把衣柜里那些老旧的理工男衣服替换成一条条好看的小裙子，她会在出门的时候化一个好看的妆，用口红涂满自己小小的嘴唇。

但她也还是以前的那个人，她仍旧会为了纽约的安危奋不顾身，仍旧会为了那个男人的一句话头也不回地扎进烟火四溢的战场。

可Tony都为她做了些什么？

Peter的蜘蛛感应不是那套战衣的功能可以取代的，不知什么时候开始，Peter只要跟那套战衣待在一起，哪怕只是手上那个小巧的蛛网发射器，蜘蛛感应都会在她的脑海里响个不停，一开始她以为是自己出了毛病，毕竟有的时候她的“Peter Tingle”不太灵光，谁让她躲得过子弹躲不过May的香蕉攻击。

Peter真的以为是这样，但这没完没了的感应让她上课也不得安宁。

“Peter？Peter！”脑子里还在响个不停，Peter从以上可就在掰着自己的指甲片，说实话自从跟Tony交往之后她越来越不在乎外界的眼光，她到现在都忘不了Ned在她手上看到指甲油的那个反应。

“我不再是你身后的男人了是吗？”就像是被抛弃的怨妇，小胖子以为他的小蜘蛛背着他找了别的女人。

Peter甩了甩脑袋，抬头看向Ned，水汪汪的大眼睛充满了疑惑。“兄弟你怎么回事，最近都在走神。”Ned一拳揍在了Peter的肩膀上，原谅他还是习惯和Peter称兄道弟，“是不是又有什么超级大坏蛋出现了？！嘿你居然不告诉我，”。

Peter捏住小胖子的手腕把他的手甩开，脸上略微带着嫌弃的神色，“没有。”Peter说，她的脑袋快炸开了。

“那你到底怎么回事？”Ned就差没有叫出来了，以往Peter可都会第一时间告诉他的，好吧是他都会第一时间逼Peter自己交代出来，“我可是你背后的男人你不可以不告诉我！”，Ned的小眼睛瞪得大大的，看向Peter的眼睛里全是不甘心。

Peter把手肘撑在桌上，双手托着自己的下巴，Ned还在自己的耳边毫不厌烦地唠叨着，混杂着脑海里“Peter Tingle”的响声，女孩儿突然觉得战场那些要人命的枪声好像没那么讨人厌了。

“okayokay，你别再折腾我了。”Peter忍不住了，她打断了Ned的碎碎念，“你真的不怕Mr.Stark知道了找你麻烦吗？”。

“什么麻烦？”

“就你那个，那个，背后的男人。”Peter朝Ned呶呶嘴。

“他会把我怎么样？”Ned挑了挑眉头。

“大概……” Peter想了想，“你有试过被掌心炮轰飞吗？”。

Ned沉默了，他坐在背对窗户的位置上，Peter有些看不清他的神情，只是见他不出声以为Ned领悟到了自己的意思。

可人总是有出错的时候的，Ned沉默了没有两分钟，整个人又开始兴奋起来了，“能被有名的Tony Stark打上一炮，那我这辈子可就光荣了！”Ned说。

Peter盯着Ned，眼珠子微微向上翻了过去，“所以你到底什么事？”Ned的手又搭上了Peter的肩膀，“我也不知道，最近我总觉得有点什么事不对劲。”Peter皱起眉头，她也不知道怎么回事。

“你是说你的那个Peter Tingle？“Ned试探性地问了问，”嗯哼。”Peter回答着，随后软下身子趴在课桌上闭起眼睛，她自己都想不明白的事情，她似乎不太应该期待Ned能帮她想出来。

“有危险你的Peter Tingle不会都出现吗？”

“可我最近只要一靠近我的战衣脑子就会爆炸好吧。”

“你记得你衣服上的追踪器吗？”Ned见Peter说完就不理人趴在那，突然脑袋一闪，Tony好像也不是什么安分的人。“会不会是你的战衣·····”Ned想他的话对Peter起作用了，那个女孩儿将头颅从双臂间抬起来，“战衣？”不会吧···Peter想。

Peter总觉得这不大可能，毕竟战衣她是检查过的。回到家Peter缩在被窝里，她用被子盖住自己的头，试图用被子去隔绝那烦人的“Peter Tingle”。

万一呢？  
Peter咬了咬下唇，猛地从床上弹起来，她的目光放到了桌上的蛛网发射器上。Peter走了过去把那个小巧的发射器拿在手上反复检查着，她盯着发射器开始走神，两分钟后小孩儿拿起手机拨通Tony的电话。

“hey，kid。”Tony的声音。  
Peter听到后并没有立刻回应，她沉默了几分钟。Tony似乎察觉到不对劲又试着喊了几声：“Peter？Peter？”Peter回过神来，她放下握在左手的发射器，“没什么，只是想你了sir。”Peter勾起自己的嘴角，扬起笑容，兀地想起那个男人看不见自己的笑。

无聊地跟Tony寒暄了几句，Peter就把电话挂掉，也不管对方会不会觉得自己今天不对劲，Peter只知道她的脑子真的要炸了。

Peter重新躺回床上，她将自己埋进柔软的被子里，用被子把自己的头整个盖住。

Peter又一次从床上爬起来的时候，她去把电脑和自己的发射器连接在了一起，并且启动了一个小小的屏蔽程序，这样能有助于她躲开Karen的看管。

复杂繁多的程序框条弹跳在电脑屏幕上，Peter的神色逐渐凝重起来。

她找到了点东西，在女孩儿又一次突破权限的时候，大量的视频资料涌进她的眼里。 不用点开，她都知道这些视频的主角是谁。

一头柔软的棕发，熟悉的脸庞。

有些答应已经漂浮到了水面。

Tony不知道的是这个孩子已经具备了和他抗衡的能力，她能够在自己毫不知情的情况下攻入自己防备森严的网络系统，甚至篡改自己的AI管家的程序。

他观看Peter的深夜小活动的时候，在他对着屏幕上那个孩子自慰的时候，Peter也在用自己的身体算计这个男人。

Tony想方设法地占有这个孩子，甚至多次因为自己病态的占有欲感到愧疚，内心受到万分谴责。Tony巴不得自己哪天死在战场上，好用鲜血洗净他所有的罪孽。 

就好像今晚一样，Peter真的是在夜场被Tony抓住的那个吗？

Tony离开卧室之后，床上本该熟睡的孩子睁开了双眼，她拽过盖在身上的被子细细地嗅着，男人身上独有的味道窜进女孩儿的鼻腔，Peter微微眯起眼睛，她的眼眸在黑暗里闪闪发亮。

她想男人是察觉到了，所以他刚才才会在床边盯着自己走神，就连自己因为紧张而打颤的睫毛也没有注意到。

Tony应该是去实验室了，聪明如他，也许只需要在键盘上敲几下再加上Friday的帮助，不需要几分钟Tony就能查出权限丢失的事情。

到底谁更加卑劣？

她怎么可能会一个人去那种地方，她相信Tony知道她去了夜场后一定会大发脾气，然后丢下手头上所有的东西去把她揪出来。女孩儿就是要趁着这次机会勾引Tony，只有失去理智的男人会把她撕碎。

Peter赌对了，火气上头的男人根本听不进去任何一句话，气冲冲地就把她扔进车里，他压在她身上的时候，Tony在她脖子处撕咬的时候，Peter整个人都在发抖。

没人知道她比Tony还要害怕失去他，她太没有安全感了。

在知道Tony对她的监视之后，Peter毫不犹豫地挑进猎人所谓的陷阱里，女孩儿害怕这个游历花丛多年的花花公子有天会厌倦她，毕竟比她好的女人大有人在，而且她们是真正的女人，不像她，她就像个怪物。

所以Peter不顾May的劝住，一意孤行地计划着这一切。

Tony知道了会怎么想她？Peter的头有点痛，她的身体不自主地颤抖起来，女孩儿紧紧地咬住自己的下唇不让自己发出声音，眼泪从她的眼眶里掉落顺着脸庞滑下最后掉进被子里。

Peter你真是贱。

Peter笑出了声音，然后习惯性地将被子盖住头部，她想Tony一时半会不会上来的，毕竟那堆破事够他忙活的了。 

Tony回来的时候，Peter还是没有睡进去，女孩儿也没打算装下去，她坐起身来，被子从她身上滑落，一大片一大片被蹂躏过，留下红印的肌肤暴露在空气中。

“Peter。”她听见Tony在喊她。

Peter并没有理他，女孩儿朝Tony招招手，知道那个男人走到床边坐下，坐在她的旁边。

“我爱你Tony。”Peter抚摸上男人的脸庞，他的小胡子有点儿扎手。

“别离开我。”

Peter直勾勾地盯着Tony，房间里没有开灯，男人看不清Peter的脸，但他能从她的声音听出她的害怕和不安。

Tony将手指扣紧Peter的指缝间，他感受到他们两个人都在发抖。Tony的嘴角微微上扬着，他刚才在实验室想了很久，“你记得那天晚上在天台我们说了什么吗？”Tony说。

“我原本以为我这一辈子就是这样过去。”

“直到被敌人绑架，我从那个山洞里出来，我成了Iron Man。”

“然后和cap发生争执，我们分成了两派，接着我带着一脸的淤青在你皇后街那间小房子里找到你。”

“然后爱上你，Peter。”

Tony又坐近了一点，他挨在女孩儿身上替她拉起被子，“我后悔我做过的每一个决定，但我最不后悔的就是你，Peter。”。

他亲了亲女孩儿的嘴角，尝到了泪水的咸苦味。

“Marry me？”男人说，“我想再听一次你的答案。”

“也许我要有一件非常非常漂亮的婚纱。”Peter笑了，她学着Tony的模样蹭了过去，在Tony的下巴处细细地亲吻着，“也许要有那么一件婚纱，我才能答应你Tony。”Peter说。

“当然，Mrs. Stark。”


End file.
